conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Northern Coalition Navy
Dude. Virginia is Nuwaubia. You jacked my fleet. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:33, May 19, 2012 (UTC) And it the Federal Republic of Nuwaubia, thank you very much... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:35, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Look at the first map of New Era, we control eastern Virginia. -Sunkist- 19:40, May 19, 2012 (UTC) How could you control eastern Virginia when I made my nation first? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:45, May 19, 2012 (UTC) You did not make your nation first.. 21:11, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I did. I made mine on the 17th. You on the 18th. I've checked the revision history. And I clearly stated my possessions on the first day. I said "Virginia", and "Western Virginia". And the New Era map even shows a Northern Coalition withon Maryland, not parts of Virginia. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 13:08, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Is your nation inside New Era? Has it been accepted? Are you on the world map yet? No. -Sunkist- 15:32, May 20, 2012 (UTC) And neither is yours. In fact, your is still a canadidate. And Super uploaded that map, not you. And it didn't have Virginia divided in two. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:35, May 20, 2012 (UTC) If your on the map, your in the game, and it also depend on the category you were assigned. ---Sunkist- 15:43, May 20, 2012 (UTC) The map the man made for his game does not have Virginia divided. I claimed Virginia, which means I get the assets within. Plus, I got it FIRST. That's like me making a second Northern Coalition, and saying that since your not in the game, who ever get in first gets it. Its not fair, and you taking territory I claimed isn't fair. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:49, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Paradox. Yes, Sunkist is already in New Era as he proposed to me that I should create my own game. Yes, I uploaded the map. Yes, I tried to draw from Sunkist map his country onto the New Era map. The problem is that I immediately told Sunkist that I failed, and that he should fix it if he wants to. He didn't fix it, and now others are trying to join. Congratulations, you two have your first war; that is, if Nuwaubia gets accepted. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:29, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Indeed we do. I'll get back to work on Nuwaubia, but circumtances have pushed my editing abilities back for a day or two. But I will reclaim my turf. That is a promise. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:05, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Remember, both parties need to agree on the terms and results of the war. There is no surprise, no suspense. Discuss it all with Sunkist and come to a conclusion. I already told Sun, if you cannot come to an agreement, your war will only divide Norfolk in half. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:10, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :Irrelevant, but do you and him have some kind of secret communication network? Tunnels under 'nam? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 19:28, May 20, 2012 (UTC) : Like I said before, my nation was formed first, IC and OOC. I'm taking my land back. And yes MC. Tunnels would make sense, as Nuwaubia was preparing for a possible invasion from the United States. It does appear however, that Sunkist decided to usurp my land. And looking at his responses, I doubt he'll budge even if the facts supported my case. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:37, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :IC, maybe, but OOC, no. Northern Coalition was created before I made the New Era page. If Nuwaubia gets accepted, there's going to be a war, if it doesn't Sunkist gets his land. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:42, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :Well if Nuwaubia is accepted, this much is for sure. Either I get Norfolk back, or I make the war so costly, Sunkist won't want the city in the end. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:01, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :Here's hoping you both agree on those terms. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:07, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::And I'm taking Florida too. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:08, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Somehow I imagine Sunkist isn't going to agree on that one. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:10, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I've already control the base, I'll just use the aircraft carriers against you, win the war. Where is all the ammunition plants, the tank factories, basically all of the industry in America? The northeast, have fun. 20:18, May 20, 2012 (UTC)-Sunkist- ::I don't care what he thinks. He thinks its alright to take pieces of my country, so I'm going to take pieces of his. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:21, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::This is not Future World. Either you both reach a conclusion for the war, or I break Norfolk in half. The base, being of particular importance, will also be broken through half. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:23, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::You know how well a joint base works between enemy nations...... (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:24, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I do. It doesn't have to be joint. They can build a wall through the middle. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:26, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Ah. But that's the best part. Nuwaubia controls the most airbases in the country. Look it up. North Carolina, Alabama, and Georgia are home to munition factories, shipyards, and missile sites. More so than your nation. The Central Air Command Center is in my nation too. So I've got the largest air force buddy. Can't change that now can you? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:25, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I take Norfolk, Super. That is the conclusion. I take Florida and the Second Fleet back too. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:27, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Trolling is fun, but canonically, it happens on both your terms or on my terms. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:28, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Well this is my proposal. I get Virginia back, and the majority of the Second Fleet. I leave Florida alone, and I don't bomb military and civilian sites in the Northern Coalition to dust with my far larger and more experienced air force (proven in RL). Or, I just get Virginia back, a few carriers, and I walk. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:36, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :Right, now Sunkist can either agree, disagree, or make a counter-proposal. Also, this is the last thing you should be worried about. Get Nuwaubia accepted into NE before you start planning wars. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:39, May 20, 2012 (UTC) : I've got the history and economy down. Looking at the NC as an example, would that be enough? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:41, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :You should add some more detail to your history. You still have an unedited subsection there. In terms of the economy, you're gonna have to decide on your own how much detail you want in there. The more, the better. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:43, May 20, 2012 (UTC) : The Birth of Nuwaubia was defunct to begin with. And the economy is as much as I felt was needed until I've done a bit more research. Bare-bones really. But I'll be expanding it shortly. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:45, May 20, 2012 (UTC) See, this is the reason I left FW, so did you Super, becuase of this crap. I'm not going to stay if Viva is here. -Sunkist- 01:10, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Why don't you just have the base divided, and due an Berlin-Wall style division, with barbwire, the actual walls, mines, etc. Enclavehunter 01:23, May 21, 2012 (UTC) I saw this coming. Very typical. Well, I'm staying. I like Super's idea. Your call Sunkist. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:26, May 21, 2012 (UTC)